My Secret Valentine
by prima15
Summary: Hermione expected her Valentine to be no different. The last thing she needed was a visit from the most annoying wizard ever. DH epilouge disregarded.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. J.K does. I am just a humble fan writing a little fan fiction about my favorite couple!**

**Chapter beta'ed by the wonderful jessirose85.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**Love is never selfish or rude…**_

It was tradition. A box of chocolates, hot butterbeer and her favorite movie of all time "A Walk to Remember." This was how Hermione Granger liked to spend her Valentine evening.

For the past five years, she had broke this tradition only once when Ron had taken her out to dinner the year after the second war. It had been an uncomfortable experience for both of them with the loss of loved ones was still fresh in their minds. In the months that followed, she and Ron somehow drifted apart, the horrors of their pasts becoming too much for them to share together. Ron went away to work with George at the Weasly Wizard Wheezes and Hermione took up a job at the Ministry. The friendship had survived though. The three of them, Ron Harry and Hermione, still met up at the Burrow once a week or hung out often at the Shop.

This year too, Hermione expected her Valentine to be no different. The last thing she needed was a visit from the most annoying wizard ever. Draco Malfoy to be precise.

She had been so engrossed in the movie that, without thinking, she had hastily called out a 'come in' to the knock on the door. Now, Draco Malfoy stood towering over her, his dark robes billowing behind him, sneering down at her, condescending authority written all over his pale features. As Hermione gaped at him speechlessly, he flicked a lazy glance at the television and regarded it as if it was something infinitely nasty.

"Always the mudblood aren't you, Granger?" he spat, "Still can't resist you muggle toys, I see."

He turned his gaze back on her, appraising her with cold eyes. Recovering from the shock of seeing him in her house, Hermione blushed furiously as she realized how she must look to him, slumped on the couch in her thinnest tank top and cotton pants, chocolate wrappings and tissues strewn all around her. She pulled up a blanket to her chin quickly and finally found her voice.

"Do you mind?" she said pointedly.

"Of course not," he obliged, smirking nastily, "frankly, I find this much expanse of mudblood quite disgusting. The sooner you get decent, the better."

With that he turned around to give Hermione time to rush upstairs to her bedroom.

Once in her room, Hermione felt her annoyance rising steadily. What was he doing in her house? How dare he ruin her quite evening by barging in like this? How dare he come back in her life after ignoring her existence for the past five years? She knew that he too worked at the ministry and they had crossed paths a few times. But he each time, he had passed her by like he didn't know her at all, like he wasn't her worst enemy, like he hadn't spend half his life trying to make her life miserable, Hermione thought furiously. He better have a good reason for disturbing her in the middle of her favorite movie, and just when she had been tearing up at a particularly sad part.

***

Alone in the living room, Draco chuckled to himself. He didn't want to be so mean to her. He really didn't. But for some reason, Hermione Granger brought out the worst in him. He knew he had riled her up properly; he had seen the flash of anger in her eyes just before she had left. He felt anticipation rising. Wait till she heard exactly who had sent him to her.

He looked around and sneered at the small and messy living room. Who would have guessed that the epitome of perfection, aka mudblood Granger lived like this.

He heard her stomp down the stairs and back into the living room wearing a set of dark robes over her night cloths, her hair pulled up in a casual bun. She pulled out her wand to clean the mess on the couch that she had vacated moments before, but Draco stopped her.

"Allow me." He said in a voice that he knew would surely infuriate her. "_Scourigify_"

The wrappings vanished, the cushions righted themselves. He pointed his wand at the square thing blasting a stupid argument between to people and the television turned itself off.

"Thank you," she said through clenched teeth. "Now, what do you want?"

He took a seat opposite hers and said, "A drink would be nice."

"That's not what I meant." Hermione snarled. "What are you doing in my house?"

"I need a favor from you." He replied simply.

He watched her eyes widen for a moment and then her lips curled up in a smirk that could give Lucius a run for his money any day. He suppressed a smile.

"Well, well, well, Draco Malfoy needs the favor from the queen mudblood herself," she said smoothly, "I do believe that hell has officially frozen over."

He chose to wisely ignore her comment and continued, "You see, Granger I wish to become an Auror…"

At this point Hermione snorted loudly. He looked at her with narrowed eyes. Damn mudblood.

"Why does the idea of me as an Auror amuse you so much, Granger? I believe I can top Potter any day." he said haughtily.

Hermione laughed out at this, "Yeah right, Malfoy! You also thought you could beat Harry at quidditch. But you never could, could you?"

"I would advise you to not go there, Granger," he hissed dangerously. "And speaking of the boy who lived and continues to do so much to my agony, Potter is the reason for this very unpleasant visit with you."

Hermione spluttered and Draco grinned appreciatively. Finally a satisfactory reaction from the she- zillla.

"As you know, Potter is the head of Auror office now and when I told him about my proposition, he too laughed it away. He said that the only way I can be Auror is if I take you, Hermione Granger, flying with me, teach you to play quidditch and win a game against Potter with you as Chaser on my team. You can understand why I could not refuse that challenge." He finished smugly.

He watched her almost gag and open and close her moth repeatedly for a few seconds clearly at a lost of what to say or how to react.

"You need something, Granger?" he offered happily, "some water, a curse to send to Potter or a howler even?

"Howler," she finally wrenched out in a strangled voice. With that she took of upstairs again, still in a daze and Draco rubbed his hands gleefully. He was enjoying this more than he had expected. Maybe this Valentine wouldn't be such a waste after all.

From upstairs, he heard Hermione yell

"HARRY POTTER HOW DARE YOU SEND THAT DRACO MALFOY TO MY HOUSE? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE THE EFFING BOY WONDER, YOU THINK YOU CAN RUN MY LIFE?

Oh he was getting it, that Potter. Draco just wished that the howler would find the pothead in a very important meeting or something in front of many important people.

"ARE SUCH A BLOODY COWARD THAT YOU HAVE TO SEND THAT PUREBLOOD PRAT TO ME INSTEAD OF HANDLING HIM YOURSELF? YOU BASTARD, I SPEND HALF MY LIFE KEEPING YOUR BUTT ALIVE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPLAY ME, BY SENDING THAT FERRET TO RUIN MY VALENTINE?

Ok wait. Granger? Valentine? Life? The poor mudblood was clearly delusional. He sighed. He would have to take it up to him to show her why jumping from the roof would be the best option for her.

"YOU BLOOY WELL STAY AWAY FROM MY LIFE BEACUSE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME?? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

He composed himself hurriedly as Hermione came down heaving slightly. A small black owl was perched on her shoulder. She handed it the red letter and the bird took of immediately.

"Make sure you peck him hard, Blackie!" she called after it.

She turned to him now fiercely, hands on her hips, eyes blazing with rage.

"I am not going to go flying with you ever. And I am never playing bloody quidditch. Alright, Malfoy? So you can just kiss your dreams of becoming an Auror goodbye. Feel free to show yourself out of my house."

She stormed away to her bedroom and Draco heard a door slam. He scowled at her retreating back. She would fly with him alright. He would make sure she did.

***

**A/N- Thank you for reading. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- This chapter was previously part of chapter one but I have split it up. If you have already read this chapter, please proceed to the next one. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. J.K does. I am just a humble fan writing a little fan fiction about my favorite couple!**

**Chapter beta'ed by the wonderful jessirose85.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**Love is always patient and kind…**_

Hermione lay on her bed fuming. Why were men such idiots! Harry should have known better. She had sworn off flying after the fiasco of the 'seven Harrys' incident over little Whinging. Harry must have thought he was giving Malfoy an impossible task. Typical Harry had considered only one side of the story. He had clearly underestimated Draco Malfoy because Malfoy was not one to back out form a challenge. Oh, Harry Potter was going to die real soon!

She tossed and turned in her bed restlessly. She desperately wanted to go downstairs and finish her movie in peace. But she wasn't sure if Malfoy had left yet. Her suspicions were cleared when loud music started to blast from downstairs.

"Okay, that's it!"

She swung down from the bed, and dashed down the stairs to find him sprawled on her sofa, watching Mandy Moore sing "Only hope" with intent concentration. He had taken off his heavy robes and was now dressed in a pale blue shirt, the sleeved rolled over his elbows and faded jeans. His white blond strands fell enticingly over his forehead and for a second, Hermione was taken back by his handsome features. She chided herself for the thought on the very next second and started to yell again.

"Mal-

He put a hand up to silence her and pointed to the television with out looking up. As much as Hermione wanted to continue yelling at him, Mandy Moore's voice was hard to resist. She shoved him aside and sat beside him.

When the song had finished, she snatched the remote from him and scowled fiercely, "What are you still doing here. I told you to get out of my house!" she shrieked."

Draco threw her an irritated look. "Okay, Granger, I gave you the chance to come quietly. Now we just have to do this my way. Tonight is going to be your first flying lesson."

Before Hermione knew what had happened, she found herself hauled on his shoulders as he walked to the door and stepped outside. She struggled pitifully, pounding on his shoulder, screaming, "Malfoy, let me go! I will kill you, I swear-

"_Silencio_! And that is going to bruise, you stupid, ugly mudblood!"

Hermione continued to mouth soundlessly as he turned on his feet and apparated, landing on an empty field. Mist hung over the ground, the velvety night sky just visible. The air hummed with a pleasant breeze. Hermione looked around her to see acres and acres of land. Miles ahead loomed the silhouette of a dark, towering house. The bastard had brought her to Malfoy Manor, Hermione realized.

He dumped her unceremoniously on the ground and pulled out his wand, holding it above his head. "Accio firebolt!" he cried.

Within seconds, a sleek firebolt zoomed through the night, landing neatly in the middle of Draco's straddled legs. This was her last chance, Hermione thought frantically, picking herself up awkwardly from the ground and turning on her feet to dissaperate. But Draco was too fast for that. Putting one arm around her waist, he hauled her upwards, mounting her sideways on the broom in front of him. With a mighty kick, they left the ground and shot towards the night sky.

Hermione felt like she had left her stomach back on the ground. The speed was making her nauseous. There was abundance if air but still she gulped in deep breath as if any moment she was going to suffocate. Her panicked, frightened bran kept sending her only one signal. She was going to die. It was inevitable now. This was the final evening of her life.

As Draco steered and she slipped a little on the broom, Hermione could bear no more. With a silent scream she turned and buried her face into his neck to block out the terrifying images of death.

***

Nothing could have shocked him more than this, Draco thought in amazement. He never thought he would see the day when a frightened and terrified Hermione granger clung to him for safety. He almost felt a little ashamed for putting her through this. Almost being the key word. The next moment though, he was assaulted by sensations put all the pity out of his mind. Later he would tell himself that having a mudblood so close to him had been an utterly disgusting experience. Right now all he could do was enjoy.

Her dark, wild hair flew around his face, tickling his neck, her sweet scent wreaking havoc on his sense. Her smallness brought a terrifying sense of protectiveness upon him. He could feel the softness of her cheeks against his neck, her delectable round bottom pressed against his thighs causing instant arousal. The cold wind whipped around them, making her shiver. He brought the speed down so that the broom was just hovering in the air and instinctively put his arms around her trembling shoulders.

"Granger, come on. You are fine. Look how beautiful it is." He whispered softly to her. She brought her face up from his neck and looked down instantly closing her eyes and tucking her head into his chest again. Draco pulled out his wand to remove the silencing spell on her and immediately regretted it.

As soon as Hermione found out she could speak again, she started shrieking, "Malfoy, I will kill you for this you bastard-

Draco felt his irritation rising once again. "Shut up, you deranged woman. Just shut up! In case you haven't noticed, your life is in _my_ hands right now. And if you make one more sound, I am going to throw you off this broom, alright?"

Hermione whimpered and buried her head back in his chest.

They were flying at a fast speed once again. The first thing was to get her used to the speed. Any lustful feeling he might have harbored for her became non existent. He concluded that Hermione Granger was much more bearable without her demented mouth. The very mouth that was now brushing his neck enticingly. Nope. No lustful thoughts. Only a bloody rock hard erection!

He steered them around, back to the grounds of the manor. Just then, he felt something sharp poking against his neck. He let out a loud series of curses. The mudblood had snuck out his wand from his pocket and was now threatening him in a lethal whisper, "Get me down. Now Malfoy. Or I will hex you to oblivion."

The firebolt whooshed downwards and Draco purposely made a rough landing to make it harder for Hermione. Once on the ground, they jumped down from the broom and before he knew what was happening, Hermione had wrestled him so that he was lying facedown on the dewy grass with Hermione straddling his back holding his wand against his neck.

He had only one thing in his mind. Hermione's small, round bottom resting on his spine. She leaned forward to shout some more profanities to him but Draco's brain only registered her soft breasts now brushing his shoulder blades. It was agony.

Quick as lightening, he turned over between her legs, settling his arousal over her hot centre and grabbed with both hands the round mounds that had been torturing him all evening since he had found her in the thin tank top.

The slap on his face by Hermione that immediately followed his action was not at all unexpected really, when he came to think about it much later.

***

**A/N- Thank you for reading. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. J.K does. I am just a humble fan writing a little fan fiction about my favorite couple!**

**Chapter beta'ed by the wonderful jessirose85.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**Love does not take offense and is not resentful…**_

It was a good thing that her reflexes were exemplary even though she had never played any quiddictch, thought Hermione triumphantly as she watched the angry red welts form on Malfoy's right cheek.

"What did you do that for?" he bellowed.

Hermione could not believe her ears. "What did I… you just groped my chest, you big oaf! How dare you touch me like that?"

"I just wanted to show you what good reflexes you have! You could make a great chaser!" he cried.

Hermione was stunned. " Malfoy, I always knew you were a lousy pureblood git, but I never thought you were such a pervert!'

"Don't flatter yourself, Granger," he spat, "mudbloods really don't appeal to me much. But if you don't get your butt off of me right now I will show you exactly how perverted I can get!."

"All right! And consider this our last encounter. I never want to see your ghastly face again and I if do, I promise I will burn down all that stupid white hair on your head to the last strand and make sure you can never grow it back!." Hermione threw at him viciously, trying to get up awkwardly form his stupid, deliciously hard body. Regretfully she noticed that he was hiding at least six packs under that shirt. Just as she put her hands on his chest to heave herself up, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and brought her face an inch form his mouth, staring into her eyes hungrily.

It was instinctive. She couldn't have helped it even if she had been one step from death. Because the moment she felt his cool breath on her face, she leaned forward, inhaling his sweet, delicious scent, one that made her mouth water.

It was all the encouragement Draco needed to roll her over, pin her down on the ground with his body and slam his lips to hers.

Somewhere in her fuzzy brain, Hermione realized that she was hellishly enjoying the feel of Draco Malfoy's tongue thrusting inside her mouth in an erotic dance, suckling her lower lips, nipping at place with his teeth. All the time his hand was fixed in her hair, the other clasped around her arms above her head so that she was completely at his mercy, while he kept her mouth firmly in place as he plundered her inside. With a shock, she also realized that she was kissing him back just as fiercely, engaging in a wild battle of lips. Blood boiled under her skin, burning her lips where he touched them. It really was no wonder that she was trembling all over. She gasped in dismay when he suddenly pulled off.

"This is the punishment you get for insulting my hair, Granger," he whispered in a dark voice. "You really don't have to be mean just because I have nice hair and you don't!"

Hermione shook her head and pushed herself away from him, feeling a little giddy as she went vertical.

"Malfoy, what's wrong with you tonight?" she asked sadly, "Why are you forgetting? I am mudblood Granger, you are pureblood Malfoy. I am Gryffindor, you are Slytherin, I am good you are veil. You hate me remember? Now please just let me go home and let's forget tonight ever happened so that the world can go back to its right order."

She was about to turn on her feet to dissapperate when he called to her, "Granger, I just need a bloody favor! Why can't you do this for me?"

She turned to him and looked into his eyes piercingly, "We have years of histoy, Malfoy. How can you expect to just forget everything and help you?"

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly, "Because, you are all those things that I am not. You will do what's right and you won't let anything get in the way. Just hear me out alright?"

"Okay, Malfoy. Tell me why I should help you."

"I am tired of all the darkness in my life. I have had enough of dark arts and stupid prejudices shadowing my life for so long. I am sick of being forced to do what is expected of all the time. My mother saved Potter's life and saved us for a lifetime in Azkaban but people still look at me as a former death eater. It makes me want to throw up every time someone passes me by and crunches up their faces in disapproval."

He turned his back to her abruptly, staring up at the sky, his tone now a mere whisper, "I am so fucking sick of being afraid to fall asleep at night because I don't want to see Dumbledore in my nightmares, offering to help me even when I am a second from finishing him off."

Hermione felt her heart go out to him. There was absolutely no doubt that he was telling the truth. The slump of his shoulders, the pain in his voice was enough to tell her that Draco Malfoy was suffering. While they had all moved on after the war, Malfoy was stuck in the past horrors. He was repenting. And he had just reminded her that even Dumbledore had wanted to save the soul of the sixteen year old boy forced to perform murder for the sake of saving his family. But every day, this very soul that Dumbledore had tried to save was getting ripped apart by memories of Malfoy's dark past, the traces of which stained his present and made his future look so bleak. And how had she missed the fact that he too was all alone on Valentine's Day, needy and lonely, just like her?

She put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, "Malfoy, you should have told me before instead of acting so crazily tonight. Even Harry would have done anything for you if he knew how you felt."

Malfoy snorted sarcastically. "Right, as if I would tell Potter all these! Get real Granger. Damnation, I shouldn't have told you either!" he said pulling a hand through his hair in frustration.

The prat, thought Hermione. "Malfoy, its okay. Let me handle Harry. I promise you will be given aurorship in no time if you qualify. Just please tell me that there will be no more nonsense about my playing quidditch."

"Sure." He shrugged.

"And don't you dare physically assault me again!" she added dangerously.

He smirked and winked at her wickedly. "Maybe not assault…Now go home, Granger, you have pestered me enough for one night. "

He left her spluttering at his retreating back. Hermione cursed under her breath and finally took flight for her home.

***

"Harry, I can't believe you are being such a pig!"

Hermione stood in Harry Potter's new office room at the Ministry, hands on her hips, and eyes blazing with anger, in a very Mrs. Weasly like manner. Harry almost cowered and gave in. Almost that is. Ron Weasly, his coward git of a best friend, quietly melted away to the very back of the large office, well away form the furious Hermione.

Harry turned to Hermione fearfully keeping his eyes on the wand in Hermione's pocket in case she suddenly brought it out and hexed him into oblivion.

"Hermione, please sit down." He tried to say calmly but his voice came out a mere squeak. "I get everything you said about Draco but you know that I can't back down from a challenge with Draco Malfoy now! It's ridiculous.

"What's ridiculous is that I am being set up by my best friend!" Hermione bellowed.

"Hermione! You were never supposed to agree to help him in the first place! I was counting on you to win my challenge with Draco!" he protested weakly.

"What bloody challenge, Harry Potter? This is about a man who wants to turn over a new leaf and instead of helping him, you challenge him and use your friend to do so?"

"I am sorry, Hermione. But my decision is final." He said. "This is Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake. I can't just give him what he wants in a silver platter!

"Ron!" she swung her head towards the trembling figure behind her whose only response was a pitiful yelp, "Say something! Make him see some sense!"

Ron cleared his throat and came nervously forward. "Uh, err, yes, Harry, I-I think Hermione's right."

Harry threw him fierce glance to which his pathetic friend only shrugged. "I can't help you, Hermione." He said to Hermione firmly. "Draco and I have performed the unbreakable vow because he seemed to have some issues about trusting me. If you want to help him, you have to finish the task."

"Fine!" she spat, "I will do it. Draco and I are going to beat you at quidditch. You better be ready!" with that she stormed out of the office and Harry sighed in relief.

"Harry, have you gone mental?" shouted Ron now, "how could you deliberately do that to Hermione?"

"Cool it, Ron." Harry drawled, pushing his glasses up his nose and stretching languorously in his chair. "I have a plan for those two."

"What do you mean? Are you playing match maker or something?"

"Sure. Those two would make such a wonderful couple." Harry replied happily.

Ron spluttered for a second, and then stomped toward him to shake him. "Harry, you are setting up our best friend with our worst enemy? How can you do this? What is wrong with you mate?"

"Ron, listen to me before you fly off the handle like that," said Harry calmly. "Draco has really changed. He still tries to act the jerk but I saw right through him when he came to visit me. And moreover I have reason to believe he loves our Hermione."

"Bloody hell! What insanity is this?"

"I know because I heard him say so himself. After the war when we returned to Hogwarts for the NEWTS, I found him one night in front of Dumbledore's tomb. You wouldn't believe it, Ron. He went completely mental. He was crying and talking to himself, saying things like 'Dumbledore you have to forgive me' and 'I am sorry for everything'. Than he said something like if Dumbledore didn't forgive him, Hermione would never love him and he really needed Hermione to love him because he loved her so much."

Ron's eyes rounded in shock. "He really said that?"

"He did, Ron. And his wanting to become an Auror shows that he is ready to start a new life. And I want him start it with Hermione because it's high time both of them let go of the past and settle down."

Ron finally sat down on the seat opposite him and said gravely, "Harry, mate, you better be sure you are doing the right thing. Because if this goes wrong, Hermione will never forgive you."

***


End file.
